The Story of~Command
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" ''where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (''The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. But, how exactly did it happen? This is what this series of pages will try to cover. Now, this series of games allows you to choose which side to fight with, but the main story always goes in favor of fo the Allies. So I will try to cover all fields Changing History The year is 1946, and Albert Einstein (yes, that Einstein) wants to change history where World War 2 (which saw the deaths of nearly 78 Million People) never happens. In his New Mexico laboratory, he constructs a device known as a "Chronosphere" to travel back in time. Einstein travels to Landsburg, Germany in the year 1924 where the future dictator of Nazi Germany Adolf Hitler was released from prison, Einstein somehow eliminates him before he can rise to power. But what Einstein ended up doing is change the perspective of the war. Without Nazi Germany, the USSR grows in power and becomes another power in the world. Thus, it begins an "Alternate World War 2". ''The West's powers Great Britain, France, Germany, Greece, and the USA form the ''Allied Nations (though the USA only provides mutual support). The Cast 'Albert Einstein: '''The 20th Century's most famous scientist and the one responsible for changing history. Later on in the war, he aids the Allies to defeat the Soviets. '''Gunther von Esling: '''The commanding general of the Allies. Hailing from Germany, he must inform Allied commanders of their missions and where the Soviets are heading. '''Mikos Stavros: '''Another member of the Allied High command. He comes from Greece and he also wants to see that the Allies win this war. '''Tanya Adams: '''An American Agent. She is exceptionally skilled in both unarmed combat and firearms which makes her a dangerous opponent on the battlefield. The War (Allies) The war has begun, the Soviets are on the aggressive and as of now, the Allies are powerless to stop them. What's worse is that the Allies got word that Einstein has been kidnapped. General von Esling has recruited the new Allied Commander and sent him on a mission to rescue Einstein who is in a Soviet base in Czechoslovakia. During this dangerous mission, the Allies get support from the Danube and this made the mission easier to complete. The Allies under the new Allied Commander were able to rescue Einstein and thus the Allies are hoping this would help turn the tide of the war in their favor. Despite the Allies' best efforts, the Soviets still have the upper hand. Soviet armor divisions were closing in on the German capital of Berlin, and they also cut off an important supply route for the Allies in Poland. The Allied Commander now is given the mission to get this important route back to the Allies. The Commander succeeds and the supply route is back on the side of the Allies. Now the time has come to take out Soviet back up units that were in Poland, the Commander was given a mission with Tanya Adams to destroy the bridges that would allow the Soviets to back up their front line forces. The mission was a success, Tanya and the Commander were able to cut off Soviet reinforcements. But at a cost; Soviet forces are still advancing throughout Europe. Germany has fallen and the Soviets invaded Greece (and destroyed Athens in the process, which made Stavros upset). To top it all off, Allied intel has confirmed that Agent Tanya is now MIA (Missing in Action) and the Commander now must take on the mission to rescue her. Meanwhile, Tanya was being interrogated and tortured. Little does that Soviet that was interrogating Tanya, the Commander's mission was a success, and another Allied spy broke in and helped Tanya subdue and eventually kill her captor. The Tide Turns As Tanya returns, she informs the Allied high command that the Soviets are constructing some advanced weapons of war, one of which is called the ''Iron Curtain which makes Soviet armor units invincible. With this, the Soviets would surely win the war. This is when they bring in Einstein for help. Einstein says that the Soviets have a technology research lab somewhere in Soviet Occupied Greece, and von Esling gives the Commander to destroy this facility before the Soviets can harness this new weapon and use it against the Allies. Einstein has also suggested that the Allies use his Chronosphere to help in the mission. Stavros also warned the Commander if Soviet Subs in the area. The Commander manages to stop the Soviet Subs and even destroyed the Soviet research facility, halting the construction of the Iron Curtain. With the Soviet Advance now pushed back, the Allies now try to take the initiative. The Allies have intercepted a Soviet communique which tells about a secret Soviet Submarine base on Bornholm island not far from Denmark. The Commander was given the mission to destroy the Sub Base as well as the capturing a Soviet Radar dome close to an Allied Base which contains information to more research regarding the Soviet Iron Curtain. The Commander again succeeds in destroying the Sub Base and even gather information about the Iron Curtain. Then, the Allies get information that the Soviets discovered Einstein's Chronosphere which was in the really small European nation in Liechtenstein. The Commander is given this mission to protect Einstein's research facility and his Chronosphere from the impending Soviet Invasion. Waves of Soviet forces came, but in the end, it wasn't enough. The Allied Commander defended the facility and thus the Chronosphere (which activated). It seems that the Allies were about to turn the tide of the war in their favor. But, the Soviets continue to research advanced war weapons, now they have come up with a way to develop nuclear weapons in which they hope to nuke important Allied locales and even major cities. Allied High command even got a message from a Soviet nuclear research scientist named Vladimir Kosygin who has decided to turn himself in to the Allies in exchange for top secret information regarding the Soviet Nukes. General von Esling gives the Commander the mission to invade a Soviet Nuclear research facility and extract Kosygin. With Kosygin successfully evacuated, he has given the Allied high command the lowdown of Soviet Nuclear research and has even told them that the Soviets have missile silos that are targeted at Europe's cities such as London and Paris. The commander has given the mission to destroy the silos before the missiles launch. The Commander succeeds once again, but Kosygin informs the Allies that there's another Nuclear launch facility at the Soviet Base in Dark Horseman. A Special mission was conducted where a small allied force infiltrated the base and destroy the facility. The Allies were able to sabotage the missiles, as they launched, they landed on their targets as duds, thus the European cities were saved. With their victory, the Allies were able to go on the offensive and with an opening in the USSR, the Allies seize the opportunity to take down the USSR once and for all. But the USSR still has a strong armor defense, and General von Esling has given the commander the job to give the Allied offensive some naval support along the Volga River. The commander was able to clear up the Soviet Bottleneck and give the Allies naval support. However, Allied intel has now just gotten word that the Soviet Iron Curtain is nearly complete, and what is worse is that there are other Prototype versions of the weapon which make it even more powerful. The commander has to capture all of the tech centers. With Helicopter support, he was able to capture the centers and destroyed most of the Iron Curtain prototypes. But the information that was gathered by capturing the tech centers, the Allies have intel regarding a Soviet Serin Gas facility. A secret Allied force was used as they infiltrated this facility, placed explosives which will destroy the facility as well as the Soviet Iron Curtain. Meanwhile, the Allies are now within striking distance of the Soviet capital of Moscow. General von Esling and Stavros give the commander the ob to spearhead the siege of Moscow, the commander succeeded in his mission and before long, Allied tanks and Helicopters were making their way through Moscow, it was a massacre as many in the city died and the city was left in ruins. In the ruins of Moscow, a small group of Allied soldiers has found the dastardly Josef Stalin in the rubble. Knowing their orders to find Stalin and bring him in, the Soldiers try to pick up the rubble that has pinned down Stalin. Stavros (who is burning with the anger as his home was devastated by the Soviets) comes in and dismisses the soldiers, and the soldiers being simple-minded as they are, comply and walk away. This allows Stavros to act revenge by gagging Stalin with a piece of cloth and burying his head under a huge brick. Aftermath With the Allies' defeat of the Soviets, WW2-A has come to a close. But it lasted longer than the original, and it was more deadly with over 100 Million people dead (as said before, in the original war, 78 Million People die, 66% of them were civilians. This would create scars on the Soviet Union in the years following the war, this would make a lot of Soviet People upset to see their nation in ruins and occupied by democratic entities. The Allies would help the Soviets establish an organization called the "World Socialist Alliance" to help rebuild the nation. Come the 1970s, the US President Michael Dugan had appointed Alexander Romanov as the new Soviet premier and in hopes that this would usher in a new age, but this would prove to be another mistake by the Allies. That will do it for this page. You can continue reading by clicking on this link. If you like, you can also read about what happens if the Soviets won the war by clicking here. Until Next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.